Cyborg 009: Extra Normal?
by Saori The Wind Goddess
Summary: [ON HIATUS]After defeating Black Ghost, the cyborgs relax. But things are a little TOO normal. Nobody is used to living like a NORMAL human. What will happen,when chaos insue?I'm a bad authoress.. I have updated though!
1. Chapter 1

Cyborg 009: Extra… Normal??!!??

Hi!! Since there isn't many Cyborg 009 fanfics this is my contribution. This is a 009 and 003 romance fic on those two cyborgs. I will include the other cyborgs just for fun. I hope you will review and I will accept criticism and flames. ^_^

Key:

Ivan Whiskey = 001

Jet Link = 002

Françoise Arnoul = 003

Albert Hienrich = 004

Geronimo Jr. = 005

Chang-Changku = 006

Great Britain = 007

Pynuma = 008

Joe Shinamura = 009

^*****^*****^ = Beginning or ending

"Cyborg 009" Speaking 

'Cyborg 009' thoughts

# # Cyborg 009 # # 001's Way of Speaking

P.O.V = Point of View

^****^*****^*****^*****^*****^*****^*****^*****^*****^

The suns rays filtered through the windows as the sleeping beauty stirred. Françoise opened her ocean blue eyes and yawned very lightly so she would not disturb 001 from his peaceful slumber. She stepped lightly onto the floor and walked over to her dresser and grabbed her towel. She opened her door and walked to the door to the bathroom. Françoise took a short shower and stepped out of the stall and walked to the sink. She opened a drawer and grabbed her brush and started brushing her sun golden hair. When she got done with putting her make - up and clothes she went to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

009 woke up to the **_LOUD_** snores of 002. Grumbling, he got up and changed and went down to the kitchen to get some coffee to wake him up. When he got down to the kitchen, he saw one **_UNUSUAL _**sight. He saw 003 COOKING!! Ever since he rebelled with them against Black Ghost he **_never, EVER _**saw her cook without 006 in the kitchen. He then walked in and sat down waiting till 003 got done making breakfast so he could talk to her. When he heard her turn off the stove, he got up and went to the cabinet to get some plates, glasses, forks, knives, spoons, mugs, and napkins. Then he set the table.

Françoise's' P.O.V

I was almost done cooking breakfast when 009 walked in. I knew he was waiting for me to get done so we could talk while we waited for the lazy bone cyborgs to get up. When I turned the stove off, he immediately got up and went to go set the table. When he got done with that I grabbed some serving plates and loaded them with toast, French toast, Belgium waffles, sausage links, different assortments of eggs like sunny side up, scrambled, hard-boiled, omelets, I also prepared oatmeal, got the boxes of cereal out, I got the milk out, orange juice and the coffee was almost ready. Everything was set for the huge breakfast that would be gobbled down. Knowing 002 he'll eat half of it in less than 15 minutes. What a pig he is. I better go get some food for me and 009 before he comes down so we can at least eat **_some _**food before it's all gone.

End of P.O.V

"Good Morning 009!" exclaimed 003 as she held a plate of food out to me. She also handed me a mugful of coffee. 

"Good Morning to you too, 003" I answered as I was drinking my coffee. She sat down with some food for herself and started eating. 

"Soooo, 003 how was your morning?"

"Great, but I'm really tired. Cooking can really take a person out"

"Well, I say this is one of the best breakfasts I have had in a **LOONG, **time". When I looked at 003 she was blushing very lightly. But after 5 minutes of chatting she went silent. I knew what was coming. I gobbled up the rest of my food like 003 was doing and ran. We both made it out alive before getting trampled.

"009, I need to go get 001 before he starts crying. Please make sure that there will be no food fights like last time?" asked 003 as she looked at me with her ocean blue eyes.

"Okay, I'll **_TRY_** but I'm not sure if I can stop em" I answered grinning.

"Thanks, Joe!!" she said as she flung her arms around my neck and after a few seconds she let go and ran up the stairs.

^*****^*****^*****^*****^*****^*****^*****^*****^*****^*****^

Sooo, Whaddya think.

Good?

Bad?

I will accept criticism and flames. 

Please review so I know what you think about my fic.

P.S. If you have a Pop-up Stopper, disable the program so you can review. 

^Puppy Dog Eyes^ PWEEEEEEEEEEEESE REVIEW! 

Oh, yeah!! I left the fic where it was because I need more ideas. 

This part came from a dream I started having **RIGHT** before my alarm clock went off.

Send me an idea and I will pick one.

(Or I might just combine **_ALL_** of them that is if my split personality, Dark Faerie comes out.) ^_^

Gotta Go!

Mattane!

Sayonara!

Adios!

Serene Faerie

READ AND REVIEW! CLICK THAT BUTTON!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Cyborg 009: Extra…Normal?!?

Hi!!!! Wow! I never expected so many reviews but thanks for all the reviews and the support you gave me to continue onto the next chapter. Thanks for the ideas and keep reviewing. ^Pweese! ^

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009 cause if I did I would be rich, and all my fan fiction I haven't posted would be printed. And please don't sue, I'm broke and all you would get is 5 drawings of my favorite anime characters.

****

Key:

Ivan Whiskey = 001

Jet Link = 002

Françoise Arnoul = 003

Albert Hienrich = 004

Geronimo Jr. = 005

Chang Changku = 006

Great Britain = 007

Pynuma = 008

Joe Shinamura = 009

"Cyborg 009" Speaking

'Cyborg 009' Thoughts

# # Cyborg 009 # # 001s' Way of Speaking

: : : : : : : : : : : : : Beginning, Scene Change and Ending

P.O.V = Point of View

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

003s' P.O.V

When I was coming down with 001, I stopped in my tracks. The place looked like it was hit by a tycoon. There was food all over the walls, ceiling, and floor. This is what made me really, really mad. I had spent over 2 HOURS cooking the food and it was just thrown all over the floor. "ZERO ZERO CYBORGS GET YOUR BUTTS HERE RIGHT NOW!!" When they heard me scream they all came out except for 009. "Where's 009?" While they had sulky faces with food all over them, I asked them again "WHERE'S 009!!!" Then 005 pointed in the kitchen. So I went to the kitchen and you know what I found? I found 009 tied onto a chair with a gag covering his mouth. Now, I am in a VERY BAD MOOD. As quickly as I could I untied 009 and took that gag off. Then I dragged him into the hallway and demanded an explanation.

End of P.O.V.

" Well, I guess I should start" said 007. "When we raced down here I tripped over a plate that was on the floor and rammed myself into 004 who had syrup all over his shirt and started yelling and cursing about his 'favorite shirt' that had syrup all over it. When 009 heard some yelling he raced into here and demanded an explanation. He asked if we were starting a food fight and that gave us an idea of what to do so 005 grabbed 009 and told 008 to go grab a rope and then tied him up. When he was done he started yelling so I grabbed one of the dish towels and put it on as a gag. We then shoved him in the corner and then began our 'little food fight'. We were still fighting when you came down with 001. That's when our little morning fun ended."

"Oh, so your telling me that you hurt our poor friend Joe just so you could have a FOOD FIGHT. Well, LISTEN here people, I asked Joe if he could make sure there was no food fights this morning so I wouldn't blow up like you just saw. Now, since you ruined my perfectly good breakfast, I have one order." exclaimed 003 with fire in her eyes.

"What?" Chorused most of the 00 cyborgs.

"CLEAN THIS MESS UP! And when I come back down here it better be sparkling clean, OR ELSE." Yelled 003.

When she walked up the stairs with 009 on her shoulders and **_still _**holding 001 at the same time 002 whispered to 004 "That was really scary. I have never ever seen 003 blow up at us." 

"Neither have I 002, Neither have I."

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

With 003 and 009:

'I hope he feels better soon. I feel so guilty for asking him to watch those idiotic, arrogant, male chauvinist pigs, while after that he had to get tied up, gagged and shoved into a corner. Oh, he's waking up I better go help him.'

009s' P.O.V.

When I was groggily opening my eyes, I heard some one speak.

"Are you okay,009?" asked 003 softly with concern in her eyes.

" I feel AWFUL." When I said that she started crying, which made me feel really, really, bad, like I just committed a crime or witness a murder. With that I slowly got up and put my arms around her. I started whispering comforting words and she started quieting down about five minutes later. I asked her why she was crying. When she got done telling me I felt shocked. She was blaming herself for that food fight that happened?

"003 you're being silly, the food fight was not your fault nor mine, it was 007s fault. **_He_** was the one that got syrup all over 004s' **_'favorite shirt'_**."

When I finally saw her smiling I pulled her into a hug. Then I got a great idea. I wonder how ticklish she is. But she saw my devilish grin and tried to break free. Luckily for me I'm stronger than her. Unfortunately, she is going to have survive the tickle war I'm planning.

I fell limp and pretended I fainted which worried her, I mean she frantically searched for a pulse and while doing so I opened my eyes and immediately started tickling her.

"Stop. . . HAHAHAHAHA…… Joe……. PLEASE!!!! I'M BEGGING…. HAHAHAHAH…..YOU……HAHAHAHAH…. PLEASE!!!" 

When I heard her beg me to stop I stopped. So instead, I pulled her into a hug….. Again. But this time, I kissed her.

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

HII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Again thank you for all the reviews!

Was it.

Good?  
  
Bad?

I WANNA KNOW!

SO PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEE REVIEW.

Anyway . . . . I **_ALWAYS_** remember my reviewers. I will always thank you at the beginning, as a group, and at the end personally. Sooo, Lets Go!!

****

TetsuoTsubushi: Thank you! And I will! '_'

Story Weaver: Yes this is a 009 + 003 fic. I will do something like that in the future. You just have to wait and see. ^_^

****

Anime Database: Huggies!!!! Yours is very good too!!! Thanks for the idea. I will probably use it later on in the story. Just not right now! `_`

Peapod: Thanks. I will!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I_I

Anime Queen: OMG!! You are soooooooooooooooooooooo sweeet!!! And you weren't ranting, your gave me some great ideas to use in the future!! And I will update very, very, soon!!!!!!!!!!! * Showers you with gifts* ^_^

TMFanz: I will, I will, I will!!! T_T

Choco1207: I'll _Try_!!!!!!!*_*

****

X ( ): I will??!!? ^_^

CosmosAngel1: Okay!! I will read your fic, and YOU'RE SOOO NICE!! `_`

Silencer: *Smiles* Thank you!! You're soooooooooooooooooooooo nice!!! `_^

Chocolate Covered Videl: Thank You! I will!! *______________*

Cheetor X: COOL!! -_-

SaraBlack: Thanks for the advice, and I will read your fic as soon as I can. *_*

Angel: Thank you for your support. *Sniffles* I feel sooo special!

Queen of Duels: I LUV YOUR FIC! And I will update real soon.

Chocolate Covered Videl: Thank you….Again! And I will.

Those were my personals and so PLEASE REVIEW! 

Gotta Go!

Sayonara!

Ja Ne !

Adios! 

Mattane!

Bai! Bai!

Serene Faerie 

See the beautiful blue button? 

Push it so you can review.

IF you have Pop - Up Stopper disable it so you can review.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Cyborg 009: Extra… Normal!!??!!

Hi!! Thanks for reviewing, and I will answer your questions, at the end and personally thank you. I am **_Really _**surprised I got 20 REVIEWS!! I really hope you like my fic and now I will start using the ideas that my fav reviewers. Anyways, There is a new evil, though it isn't Black Ghost. Oh yeah, I'm kind of high on the sugar so forgive me, if my fic gets kind a out of control…Or weird. ^_^` Okay, Lets get on with the fic!!!

****

Key:

Ivan Whiskey = 001

Jet Link = 002

Françoise Arnoul = 003

Albert Hienrich = 004

Geronimo Jr. = 005

Chang Changku = 006

Great Britain = 007

Pynuma = 008

Joe Shinamura = 009

Dr. Gilmore = Doctor Gilmore

Pro. Kazumi = Professor Kazumi

"Cyborg 009" Speaking

*Cyborg 009* Sound or Noise

'Cyborg 009' Thoughts

# # Cyborg 009 # # 001s' Way Of Speaking

P.O.V. Point of View

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : Beginning, Scene Change, and Ending

That's about it for the key, Now lets REALLY get started.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

With Françoise and Joe:

003 was really shocked but was liking it nonetheless, when she felt him ask for entrance she opened her mouth very slowly letting him taste her sweetness.

009 was in heaven. 

Even imagining kissing her wasn't as good as the real thing. 

He kept repeating the phrase 'I have died and gone to heaven' over and over again. 

When he asked entrance she let him taste her.

His tongue was probing her mouth, and dancing with her tongue.

Her sweetness, was sweeter than anything he had ever tasted. 

Even honey.

Suddenly, they broke apart from the lack of breath and from hearing voices coming from the other side of the closed door. 

While they were listening, they both heard, "Shut up 007, I wanna hear what's going on in there." 

"Well, **SO** do **I _'JET' " _**

"Both of you be QUIET"

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

With The Very Bad Cyborgs:

007s' P.O.V.

When we got done with our '_little' _ fiasco clean up, we silently, well **ALMOST** silently climbed the up the stairs to see where 003 was. 

We then reached 003s' and 001s' room when we heard moans coming from in there.

When I say moans I mean LOUD moans, along with whimpers. 

My thoughts were said out loud when Jet said "Shut up 007, I wanna here what's going on in there" With my sharp reply I retorted back "Well,** SO **do **I '_JET _' " **That's when 004 decided to but in and shut both of us up. 

We were all leaning against the door when the door opened and we all fell down.

We saw two VERY flustered looking cyborgs while one was glaring at us the whole time.

We then heard 001s' voice booming all over the place. # # Zero Zero cyborgs go down to the control room immediately. I repeat Zero Zero cyborgs go down to the control room immediately. Dr. Gilmore has some very important news to tell us accompanied by Pro. Kazumi. # #

End of P.O.V.

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Down In The Control Room:

"Well, everybody sorry for interrupting your life…again but evil is afoot and we need you to save it again."

"Apparently, Black Ghost was creating a time continuum while we were fighting the so - called Greek gods cyborgs."

"He got his ever faithful scientist to finish it before 009, and 002 defeated him."

" Dr. Gilmore also found out that the portal can only be closed when 2 specific items come from that time."

" We still haven't found which items we need to bring to our time but we are trying to find out what they are."

"You need to go into the portal and try to find which items they are, while you are there, you need to act like normal humans, and need to keep your abilities hidden." Explained Dr. Gilmore while Pro. Kazumi was waiting patiently for him to finish.

"The city and country and year are very important so don't mess with time or history. 003,you will be very happy because the Country is France, and the city is Paris, and very bad thing is that it was the year is the same year that 003 was took for the Black Ghost Organization."

When Pro. Kazumi finished talking, everybody was gasping. 003 took in a sharp breath and started to cry. As usual 009 comforted her as well as everybody else this time.

  
**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : **

At Time Portal:

"Well everybody, are you ready?" Asked 009.

"Born ready" replied 004 and 002.

"Who said we're ready?" asked 006 and 007.

"We're ready" replied 005 and 008.

# # Well, I'm ready. # #

"How about you 003?" Chorused the crew.

*Sigh* " I'm ready. Lets get this over with."

"Then lets go!"

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

Hi again!!! 

Was it….

Good?  
  
Bad?

I will accept flames so please review.

Here are my personal thanks and thank you for reviewing ^_^`

Anonymous reviews are not in bold.

****

Chocolate Covered Videl: Thank you!!

Queen of Duels: *Sniffles* Thank you so MUCH!

Demon Cat: Actually flames are helpful because they help you prepare for the next chapter. It helps you improve your fic. Thanks Anyways!

Jin The Wind Master: Thanks! Well I love Cyborg 009 too and so do other people!

Trinity Star: AAAWWW!!!! Thank you!

****

Anime Queen: Your welcome! And now for a question for you. What does AU stand for? You are still soooooooooooooooooooooo sweet!!! *Presents you with 00 cyborg dolls*

Orphan: Thank you! Your words mean SO much to me!

Gold Angel2: ARIGATO!! And your welcome!!!

Gothic Butterfly: You don't have to review twice. But thank you anyways, and I will try to make my chapters longer. By the way, YOU'RE SO NICE!!!

Amepe ( ): Thank you. 

Angela ( ): YOU DON'T HAVE TO REVIEW TWICE TO GET YOUR MESSAGE THROUGH. Though it was very sweet. ^__^`

****

Cheetor X: Thank you. I put your name here because you reviewed and I wanted to thank you personally. YOU'RE SO COOL!

VASH THE STAMPEDE: Thanks for reviewing and for the ideas. I might use them in the future. Plus you are REALLY sweet to write such a KAWAII, sweet review.^______^ 

Aphrodite: Thank you! On your poem thingy, thanks but no thanks. I'm not really interested into poems, nor Harry Potter.

****

Aria Zephyr: Well, all writers like reviews. THAT IS SOOOO TRUE! And I didn't find all those ways to say good bye. I only found Bai, Bai from a fic and I learned Ja Ne, and Sayonara from my next door neighbor. Ja Ne means Later, and Sayonara means Good bye, Mattane means See you later, and Adios means Bye in Spanish and Gotta Go means… Gotta Go!

SayinAngelPrincess: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW THEY DO LOOK GOOD TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!

FiCiFaN2200: *Smiles* You are really one amazing person!

Cgbnjgfmgfdjtrfg9: Thank you??!!!??

Grove Wolf: You.. Called …. Me….. A….. boy!!!???!!!! *Snarls and attacks you*

****

Black Wolf Meleny: I'm not sure if 004 will be paired with anyone. But he might. *Wink, Wink* 

THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED AND KEEP REVIEWING SO I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!

Gotta Go!

Ja Ne!

Mattane!

Adios!

Sayonara!

Bai, Bai!

Serene Faerie

IF you have a pop up stopper, disable it so you can review.

Read and Review!

P.S. Does anyone have anymore ideas??!!??

LOVE YA ALL !!!!

Serene Faerie


	4. Chapter 4

**Cyborg 009: Extra… Normal!!??!!**

Hi minna-san! I'm Back! Thanks for all the reviews and I can't wait to continue! I just got some really great ideas and I might write another Cyborg 009 fic. It all depends if you want me to. On to this fic again, 004 will get paired up with some one and today I have **2** very special guests… *drum roll* 009 and 003!! They will help me with my chapter for today!!

009: Serene Faerie doesn't own Cyborg 009 though she wishes she did. 

003: IF you sue her all you will get is her art folder with all her drawings she drew.

009 & 003: See you later!!

Key:

001 = Ivan Whiskey

002 = Jet Link

003 = Françoise Arnoul

004 = Albert Hienrich

005 = Geronimo Jr.

006 = Chang Changku

007 = Great Britain

008 = Pynuma

009 = Joe Shinamura

"Cyborg 009" Speaking

'Cyborg 009' Thoughts

# # Cyborg 009 # # 001s' Way Of Speaking

: : : : : : : Beginning, Scene Change, and Ending

P.O.V. Point Of View

*Cyborg 009* Sound Effects

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Time Portal:

"AAAHHHHH" 

*Thud*

"I can't see ANYTHING. 006 Can you use your flame to give us some light?" Asked 009.

"Sure 009. I just hope I don't burn anyone!"

"AAAAAHHHH!!!! MY HAND!!!" Screamed 002.

"OOPS, Sorry 002. I didn't mean to burn your hand"

"Oh my god" Gasped 003.

"What's wrong 003" Asked 009 worriedly.

"This… is… the… park… that… my… brother… flew… in." Stuttered 003 as she stared at the park surroundings.

"Really?!?" Questioned the 00 cyborgs.

"Really. Everything is still the same from what I remember, same trees, same sky, same buildings, same everything. Well guys, we need to get to a hotel to get some rest. We should head to the Albergo Suites which is the only hotel in France." Babbled 003.

"Okay then, that's where we are headed. Let's go!" Exclaimed 009.

"WAIT" yelled Françoise.

"What?" 

"Remember we can't use our powers, or else we change history. And we have to call each other by our first names, not numbers because it will probably draw unwanted publicity." Explained Françoise.

"Your right Françoise, I for one don't want any publicity" Answered Joe kindly.

"So now let's **_REALLY_** get going"

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

With Dr. Gilmore and Pro. Kazumi:

"Do you think that 009 and the rest of them are okay?" Queried Dr. Gilmore.

"They probably are just fine Gilmore. Don't have a cow. I mean they are CYBORGS who can take care of themselves"

"Your probably right Kazumi. I just hope your right"

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

With the Cyborgs:

Bonjour Miss, I would like to check out five rooms for me and my friends, if that's possible." Exclaimed Françoise.

"I'm sorry Miss, but we only have three rooms with three beds in each of them. I hope you and your friends can compromise with that. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience." Answered the Clerks lady solemnly.

"Oh that's okay. I'm sure we can split them up. Thank you! I'll just take the keys and I'll be on my way!" Chirped Françoise.

"Here you go, and have a good night!" Replied the clerks' lady.

"Let's go guys"

We're coming, we're coming" replied the not to enthusiastic cyborgs.

After they climbed the stairs to their rooms, they were arguing who were going into which rooms. Françoise was getting tired of arguing so she made up a conclusion. 

"QUIET!!!!!! Okay, since you can't figure this out I will. Jet, Albert, And Geronimo will be in the first room, Chang, GB, and Pynuma in the second, and that leave me, Ivan and …………Joe. Is that okay with everyone?"

"Yes Françoise. That's okay" They all chorused. 

"Good now let's all get some sleep. Goodnight everyone"

"Goodnight Françoise"

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

With Joe and Françoise:

*Sigh* 

What's wrong Françoise?" Asked Joe.

"Oh nothing, I'm just really, really, REALLY cold and I can't sleep" Replied Françoise.

"Well, you can sleep with me if you want" 

"Are you sure" 

"Yeah. I'm worried more about you than me"

"That's so sweet Joe! I really, really like you…" Exclaimed Françoise.

"So do I Francoise"

__

Very slowly she got up and walked over to Joe. She sat down on his bed and slowly closed her eyes. He then kissed her very softly. She put her arms around his neck while he put his arms around her waist. When they were getting to the passionate stage - 

# # You do know that you aren't supposed to put a show on for me, I mean, I am a baby, and I know I am not supposed to know about this kind of stuff yet # # 

"Um" Answered the blushing cyborgs. 

# # You do know I could alert the others if I want, but I'm not going to. You going to glare at me the whole time and I don't like that. Well, Good night! # #

"What a nosey little kid" Retorted Joe.

"He may be nosey but he is very important to us"

"You're right. Well good night Françoise"

"Good night Joe"

__

That night they fell asleep in each other's arms.

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Hi!!!!!!!! This is the most I have ever wrote so please review and thank you all for reviewing. Here are my personal reviews. Anonymous reviews are not in bold.

Black Wolf Meleny: Thank You SOOOO Much!!! Here's a hint. 004 finds a perfect girl in the next chapter! ^_^

Dragon Blond: Thank you! That is so cool! I hope your story is a success!

Emu Moon: I will continue! I just LUV 009 and 003 pairings!

****

Queen of Duels: Thank you so much. I will update as soon as I can! Update SOON!!!

Faiz: Thanks!

****

Trinity Star And Her Muses: I fee so bad for your muse… but… I LUV FLUFFINESS!!!! Cool!! We got something in common…

Anime Queen1: Thank you!! Maybe I will use that idea… I'm sorry your name got changed to Anime Queen1..

Cheetor X: THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

B: Thank you!!??!!

****

Orphan:.. I'm SPEECHLESS..I LUV YOUR REVIEW!!!

Godrina-of-the-Cyborgs: *Smiles* Thank you!!

Jax: I will!!!

****

Aria Zephyr: Maybe she will or maybe she won't…

Xander: Thanks!

****

|-Step-Chan-|: THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!! HOEEEE!!!! You're so NICE!!!

Zoogarama: You thought it was funny? Wow. I'm not good at humor and here you are saying it was funny. THANK YOU!!!

CosmosAngels1: Your stories are very good! I'm a good author? Everybody at my school says I SUCK!!!

Hang: You called me a girl!!! *Smiles* May the gods smile upon you!!!

InSaNe ReAdEr: I'll update, I'll update!!! *Cowers away in fear* KYAAAAAA!!! YOU'RE SO NICE ANYWAYS!!!

Chibi Binasu-Chan: Thank you for the ideas and for the sweet, sweet compliments!!!

009 and 003: We're back!!

009: Please review! Flames are welcome, and so is criticism!

003: IF you have a Pop up stopper, disable it so you can review!

Sayonara!

Bai, Bai!

Adios!

Mattane!

Ja Ne!

Gotta Go!

See you later!!

Luv ya all

Serene Faerie

P.S. Does anyone have anymore ideas?


	5. Chapter 5

Cyborg 009: Extra Normal!!??!!

Hi Minna-san!! I'm Back!! There was other good authors and authoresses like Queen of Duels, who I forgot to mention. Anyways, I still have homework but I am going to update!! Thanks to all that reviewed in chapter 4 and 5. Oh yeah, my TV makes Françoise have blue eyes but she has greenish-bluish eyes. Here's a picture: 

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!! On to this chapter. OH YEAH! Before I forget I will not today, or in the future ever write a lemon, OR lime. I only get into the kisses but that is all. I mean, I AM only… Unauthorized Information… 

Disclaimer: I do not and probably never own Cyborg 009. But I can always dream right?

****

Key:

001 = Ivan Whiskey

002 = Jet Link

003 = Françoise Arnoul

004 = Albert Heinrich

005 = Geronimo Jr.

006 = Chang Changku

007 = Great Britain A.K.A G.B.

008 = Pynuma

009 = Joe Shinamura

P.O.V. Point of View

# # Cyborg 009 # # 001's Way of Talking

"Cyborg 009" Talking 

' Cyborg 009 ' Thoughts

: : : : : : Beginning, Scene Change and Ending

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Françoise woke up in Joe's arms that morning. After looking at her surroundings she slowly got up and went to the bathroom to take her shower. When she was done, she did what she normally did and went back to the room.

Surprisingly, Joe was up and already had breakfast ready for her.

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

A good while After:

"Hey, Everyone. I'm going to town to get some souvenirs and try to find the items that we need" mumbled Albert.

" Oh okay, Whatever" The cyborgs dismissively sighed.

"bye!!"

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

With Albert:

Albert was window shopping when all of a sudden he bumped into a gorgeous girl. The girl had long orange and turquoise highlights in her hair, her eyes were a dark pink. So dark they were like a mix of dark pink and dark red. She was wearing a simple light pink dress that reached her knees, light pink heels, and a white coat over her dress. In her hair she had a big bright red headband.

"OOPS, sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. I wasn't watching where I was going." Mumbled the girl. 

"That's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going either." Replied Albert.

"Here, Let me help you. It's the least I could do for knocking you over" Said Albert as he lend a hand out to her. She hesitantly gave him her hand and he pulled her up gently.

"What's your name" Asked the girl innocently.

"My name is Albert. Albert Heinrich." Answered Albert honestly. "What's yours?"

"Oh, My name is Lilu. Lilu Richardson" 

"What a pretty name" Murmured Albert.

"Why thank you" Answered a blushing Lilu.

"Um… Do you want to get something to eat" asked Albert

"Sure!! I'm STARVING"

"Okay, lets go to the hotel I'm staying at. My friend Chang is a WONDERFUL cook. Especially at Chinese cuisine" 

"Chinese cuisine? What's that?" Asked a confused Lilu.

"Oh, I forgot. Chinese cuisine is a kind of food from China, Asia."

" OOOOOOHHHHHHH!!! I see"

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

At the Hotel:

"MMNN!! WHS IS WEWISHOUS!! GHAN I AVE OM OR. (This is Delicious! Can I have some more)" Asked a face stuffed with food Lilu.

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

Albert's P.O.V.

'hen she left, all I could think about was her. I mean she was so pretty, smart, innocent… HOLD IT!! I can't think that.. I mean I had a wife who I still love.' Albert blushed at that thought.

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

The Next Day:

"Hey Lilu. Um.. I was wondering will you be my girlfriend"

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

Well, Here ya go!! 

Please Review.

Flames and Criticism are allowed.

Thanks for reading!!

Yours Truly,

Serene Faerie

****


	6. Chapter 6

Cyborg 009: Extra Normal!!??!!

Hi everybody!! Sorry for the long update!! I will try to update sooner and guess WHAT!! I got my review journal back, which means I will thank EVERYONE!! Anyways, Thanks for all your reviews!! I feel so loved!! Well, let's get on with the story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009© but that's on my Christmas list!! (Which includes Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, and many more which I don't own. *Sob*.)

****

Key: 

001 = Ivan Whiskey

002 = Jet Link

003 = Françoise Arnoul

004 = Albert Heinrich

005 = Geronimo Jr.

006 = Chang Changku

007 = Great Britain A.K.A G.B.

008 = Pynuma

009 = Joe Shinamura

P.O.V = Point of View

: : : : : Scene Change, End, Beginning

# Cyborg 009 # 001's Way of Talking

"Cyborg 009" Talking

'Cyborg 009' Thoughts

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

In the Morning:

"Well, okay."

"This is great!!" Albert picked up Lilu and swung her around and set her on the ground. He pulled her into a hug and claimed her lips in a swift motion. They parted after awhile and looked at each other adoringly.

He draped his arm over her shoulder and softly said " I love you Lilu with all my heart and soul"

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

With the Rest of them:

"I feel good for Albert. Now he has some one to love." Concluded Françoise.

"So do I Françoise. Just look at him you guys. The smile on his face shows that he is happy." Chirped Joe.

"*Snort* So what if he's happy. Doesn't change a thing because he will end up with a broken heart in the end anyways." Snorted Jet.

"That's mean, Jet. He deserves happiness like you and me. Plus, When we're done with this mission, aren't you going to New York again?" Smirked G.B.

Jet was baffled, and his jaw was open, but he gained his composure. "Well, At least I have a girl that loves me unlike you, you big headed buffoon." Retorted Jet as he smirked at his shape shifting companion glared at him with hatred that could kill the devil.

"Why you… take that back" Growled G.B. 

"Never. At least not in this period of time" 

Within a minute, a wrestling food fight began. Everybody else escaped, while Chang, Jet and G.B. were wrestling, throwing food, kicking, punching, and doing other things I am not going to mention. 

"YOU RUINED MY PERFECTLY GOOD FOOD YOU IMBECILES, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, PIGS. FIRST YOU EAT ALL THE FOOD BEFORE ANYBODY ELSE GETS A BITE, THEN YOU BURP AND SAY I COOK BAD, AND **NOW **YOU THROW FOOD **ALL** OVER THE ROOM!!WELL, HERES WHAT I HAVE TO SAY.**DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!!!! " Ranted and screamed Chang who went on a rampage and started attacking the other two who were having a fight, with a few kicks here, a few punches there, and a lot of poundings from Chang. 

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

With Albert and Lilu:

"Albert?"

"Yes, Lilu"

"Do you really love me or are you just using me?" Demanded Lilu.

Albert's eyes went wide. "Of course I love you. What happened that made you doubt my love for you"

"Maybe because, you keep looking at other ladies and wink at them" Screeched Lilu.

"Well, since you doubt me so much, lets break up."

"Fine with me"

"FINE" 

"FINE"

"FINE. Goodbye Lilu. I hope I never see your ugly face again."

Tears stung Lilu's eyes. "I hate you Albert!! I hate you with all my heart and soul" Screamed Lilu as she ran away.

'Great, there goes my chance for a new love life. Oh Hilda, I wish you were still alive.' Tears stung Albert's silver eyes as he slowly made his way back to the hotel.

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

With the rest of them:

After the fight cooled down, the ones that escaped came in quietly and cleaned.

"Why do we have to clean when they were the ones who made the mess?" Asked Pynuma who was scrubbing the walls with disinfectant soap and washing it off with water.

"I think because they will start another fight and I think food is easier to clean up than dead bodies" Replied Françoise with a shrug.

^BANG^

"What was that" Yelled the cyborgs as the floor started to shake.

"AAAH!! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE!! 

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

I would like to thank these authors and authoresses for reviewing my fic.

InSaNe ReAdEr, Chibi Binasu-chan, Queen of Duels, Trinity Star and her Muses, Gold Angel2, CheetorX, Anime Queen1, Aria Zephyr, Gin10, Ice - Spirit Pheonix, Orphan, CosmosAngel1, Emu Moon, Inu22, TetsuoTsubushi, Sweet Dark Angel 009, WhiteClover, Robowan99, Livee-Koishii, Cyber Chibi 00, ProtoBlues, Wolfwood11, Hang, Anonymous reviewers, |-Steph-Chan-|, and Black Rose Elise. 

Thank You all for reviewing!!

Please review I don't care if you flame me because Tsukasa *Heart Eyes* and his Guardian will put them out and flame you right back!!

Another Disclaimer: I don't own .Hack//Sign but that's also on my Christmas list. I also just started watching so don't flame me about anything. 

Anyways, Back to what I was saying, Please review and tell me what you think. Please tell me was it good or bad, so-so and or needs work. 

I appreciate all you reviews, even the ones who flame me. 

BAI-BAI!!

-Serene Faerie

Extra:

My Christmas Wish List:

****

· To own .Hack//Sign, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, Cyborg 009, Spirited Away, and many more anime, and anime items!!

****


	7. Chapter 7

Cyborg 009: Extra Normal??!!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!! I reached 100 hundred reviews!! I'm SO HAPPY!! My goal in life, which I thought, I would never achieve, HAS COME TRUE!!!! Since it was all of you that made my dream come true, I will try to make this chapter extra long!! Thank you all SOOO MUCH!! If you read my other story, Why Me? Than you know that I will not write out the key anymore. I mean I've written it out for 6 CHAPTERS. Isn't that enough? Also I am looking for a beta-reader, so my reviewers don't get confused. Today instead of answering reviews at the bottom I am going to reply to your reviews at the beginning. 

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

Anime Queen1: That's okay!! I know that the break-up scene seemed kinda sudden, and needed work but I was in BIG trouble with my parents. That is why I haven't updated in the longest time, besides my writers block. 

Jax: I will keep writing!! Don't worry!!

Inu22: I know it was confusing. I was in BIG trouble with my par- why am I repeating this when you can just read Anime Queen1's response?

Battousia-Crazy64: What Happened? Let's find out… 

Wolfwood11: I guess you can.. Just inform me on what you are going to add. Just read Anime Queen's response, and you'll get your answer. And to answer your question, time has passed between when they got together, and when they broke up. About 2 months have passed. 

MagicianCyborg: You're a big fan of my writing? But I'm only 11, and watch soap operas with my mom. I skipped a couple grades in elementary, and you're a big fan of my writing? Sorry… I'm kinda confused right now….

I'm surprised. My responses have gone down, and I lost a many good reviewers. Well, I love every single review, but I am surprised. I got NO FLAMES. Poor Tsukasa and his guardian have been waiting for a flame and never got one. *Points toward a fuming Tsukasa and his guardian* Well, stop listening to my rambling and read the fic!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009 but I might? *Sweatdrop* Who wrote this script?

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

*Rumble* "What's going on?" Yelled Jet, Chang, and G.B. from their rooms.

"You guys!! There's a earthquake at 9.8 , and there is a group of children at the top of the building holding on for their life" Yelled Françoise.

"How many are there Françoise?" Asked Joe.

"There are five of them. They range from 3 feet to 5 feet. The youngest one looks like a four year old." 

"I'll be back in a minute. The rest of you try to find out what this eruption is about and I'll go get those children. Jet, You're coming with me, and so are you G. Jr. The rest of you wait till we get back."

After they left, they were looking out the window carefully, trying to find out what was going on and not trying to fall out of the window at the same time. It was G.B. who spotted it first.

"Hey, look everyone!! Look at the clock tower!! There's a Black Ghost lackey with an oversized vibrating machine." Pointed out G.B.

While they were trying to figure out how to destroy it before they got there. While they were figuring out that Joe, Jet, and G Jr. were having a hard time getting to the little children.

"Hold on kiddos. We'll be there to get you in a minute. Just be careful and stay close to each other"

"Oi, Monsieur Big Nowse" Answered the youngest child innocently.

"What did you call me?" Roared Jet.

Joe saw that Jet was going to blow up and went over to him and whispered, "The child said Yes, Mr. Big Nose. And you might not want to hurt the child, because Françoise will have my head and yours." When he was done speaking Jet gulped. He remembered When Françoise got mad at them for having a food fight.

:FlashBack:

****

"ZERO ZERO CYBORGS GET YOU BUTTS HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Yelled Françoise. When we came out we knew we were in for it. I kinda tuned her out until she asked where Joe was. "

WHERE'S 009?!!" She yelled. Since none of us would answer she yelled again. Since nobody else would talk I nudged G.B. softly. He got the message wide and clear. So he started talking.

:FlashBack Ends:

"Ughh, don't remind me. Seeing her mad was bad enough when we were all a group but by myself? Ughh.. I don't want to even think of that."

Joe started laughing and suddenly disappeared. He came back after awhile with the 5 children. He gave one to me, two to G Jr. and kept the other two. We raced down the stairways back to our room. Meanwhile somewhere else…

"Is everything ready?" Asked a shady sinister shadow.

"Yes, with the cyborgs gone, we will rule the world, and since we know what the item is-or should I say person, and they don't, we can get it and leave them here in France. MWUAHAHAHAHA!!!" Answered another shady voice. 

"Finally, we are the victorious ones. Too bad the silver haired one broke up with the girl, they could've got out of there quicker and we would've lost. Oh well. At least Black Ghost if finally the victor!!"

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

Albert was walking back to the hotel when he heard "AAHH, SOMEBODY HELP MEE!!" Instantly he knew Lilu was in danger. That voice haunted his mind. He could never get her out of his mind. She was everywhere. But he didn't care anymore. When he passed the boutique he saw a turquoise and orange striped cashmere sweater complete with a dark pink skirt, he instantly thought of her. Okay.. Maybe he did a little bit.

When he passed a café he smelt a strong smell of nutmeg. She smelt strongly of nutmeg. Tears started to well up in his eyes. Oh, how he missed her. Even though she held his heart, another held it as well. "Hilda" He whispered softly. He had to move on. He had a small crush on Lilu but that was it. Nobody could take the place of his deceased wife, Hilda. Hilda was heartwarming, calm, beautiful, selfless, graceful and to him, perfect. 

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

Françoise was getting worried. First Joe, Jet, and G Jr. weren't back, AND the vibrations were getting stronger and stronger every second that passed. The mysterious figure must me cranking it up. She hoped those children were okay. If one hair was missing off of them she is going to kill Jet. Knowing him, he probably will hurt one of them if not all of them.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

They were running, running real fast. But it was hard. The ground was shaking, Jet was ready to blow up at the child, and yet he was scared if Jet did hurt the child HE might get in trouble himself. Ever since the first night that Françoise and him slept together, they always were together from then on. (NO HENTAI THOUGTS) He found himself yelling out, "We have to hurry, before the building collapses."

"Roger, don't worry we'll make it" Reassured Jet.

"Don't worry Joe, we'll get the children to safety." Answered G Jr. in his thundering, but gentle voice.

Joe smiled. He was sure glad he had friends. He remembered how their team had been a pile of nothing, and how they grew into friends and how Françoise and him grew closer than he expected.

While Joe was thinking about the past and Françoise, his cheeks turned a bright red while jogging, to get to the room, get everyone out, and still get what they needed. He was wondering what was going on in the present. He knew that Black Ghost was still at large and needed to be captured.

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Françoise and the rest of them looked out the window. She still saw the mysterious figure. She squinted and her eyes widened…..

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Well, That's it for now!!

Please Review!!

Yours Truly,

Saku


	8. Chapter 8

Cyborg 009: Extra Normal?!?

Chapter:8

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009 though, I wish I did. XD

Hey Everyone!! Eh… I'm very sorry that I haven't updated for a long time but, I've been very busy lately…Well, I hope you like this chapter!!

Françoise's P.O.V.

Françoise turned pale at the sight of the person on the tower. It was her best friend ,Natalie. Françoise was shaking with anger. How _DARE _he turn such sweet innocent people like Natalie, into blood craving monsters. Françoise narrowed her eyes and turned to the rest of the cyborgs.

"Lets go. We have to get out of here! Joe, G Jr., and Jet will catch up with us. But in the mean time, lets get out of here and go stop her!!" Françoise said while pointing to the tower.

"Her?" Inquired G.B.

"Yes. Her. That girl using that machine is- or was my best friend when I was living here. Her name is Natalie. If we don't go and stop her now, Paris will cease to exist!" Françoise said sharply, "Now, MOVE!!"

Joe's P.O.V.

Joe, Jet, and G Jr. where running with the children in their arms. Joe looked out a window while running and saw the rest of the team running towards the tower. He smiled.

"Come on you guys. The rest of the gang is already heading toward the tower. We should catch up with them." Joe said.

"Roger. Run faster right?" Jet said.

"Yep. Now let's go!"

Albert heard another scream. He ran towards it. He entered a café and saw Lilu on the ground covered in blood.

"Lilu!" yelled Albert as he ran to Lilu's side, "Are you alright?"

"A-Albert…" She whispered," I thought I would never see you again.."

"Lilu.."

"I love you Albert… But I think you deserve to know the truth.." she started, as she tried to sit up, "Your wife is still alive…"

"W-Wh-What? What are you saying?" Albert asked shocked, "and how did you know I had a wife?"

Lilu smiled lovingly. "Because…I AM your wife. I may look different, but I am your wife.."

"H-Hilda??!!??" He looked at her while staring at her, "You can't be Hilda!! You don't look anything the same!" He exclaimed.

"Well, that's because my real eye color, and hair color are these colors…" She explained while looking him straight in the eye," When I moved to Germany, I dyed my hair and got color contacts to cover my true colors."

"B-But why?!"

"Because," she said gently," I was framed for committing a murder that I didn't even do"

**__**

Albert shook with fury. "Why would **_ANYONE_** do that to **_YOU_**?!?"****he said furiously, "You are the most kindest, sweetest, most caring person I have _EVER_ met!!"

"Because…" She said softly," I was loathed by many of people here in Paris…Especially by a girl named Robin Lanae. She was the who framed me."

Albert looked at her and hugged her tightly.

"Don't leave me…Please…Don't ever leave me again, Hilda.." He cried.

"I can't promise you I won't…But I will promise I will stay by your side as long as I can."

Albert smiled. Life was good again. Or so he thought.

Françoise fought her way through a horde of frightened people. She ran the whole way to the tower. About 20 yards away from it, Françoise had a hard time running. She kept falling, which she assumed that it was the power of that machine. As she finally reached the tower, she flung the door open and started to run err- and fall up the stairs. As she reached the top of the tower, she tried opening the roof door, but unfortunately, it was locked. So, Françoise waited for the rest of the team to get there, excluding Jet, Joe, and G Jr.

When the rest of the team got there, they were panting.

"Ok, we need to bust this door down to stop that machine. Who would like to do it?" She asked while looking at all of them.

When Chang unwillingly volunteered to melt the door down, Pynuma asked himself, 'when did Françoise become leader?'

#She elected herself leader Pynuma. Something is wrong with her too… I can sense it.#

'Really Ivan?'

#Yep.#

Joe, Jet, and G Jr. finally reached the streets, and dropped the children off with some elderly people. They started running toward the building, and finally reached it. They ran up the stairs, falling once in a while. When they finally reached the top they saw Chang melting down the door.

"Françoise! Pynuma! Ivan! Chang!" cried Joe.

"JOE!!" exclaimed Françoise, as her eyes lit up considerably, "Can you help Chang bust down this door?? I would really appreciate it."

"Sure."

As Joe rammed the door down after it cooled down, Françoise instantly ran past him in a blur.

"NATALIE!!" Screamed Françoise.

As the figure turned around, her eyes widened and her face paled.

"F-Françoise?" She asked shakily.

"Yes. It's me" Françoise said darkly, "why are you doing this?"

"Because… Because you left Françoise!! You left when we all needed you!! You turned your back on us!! You quit dancing!! I looked for years, to see_ YOUR _name in the headlines… But I never did. You betrayed us." Screamed Natalie," And so, YOU WILL DIEE!!!!!!!!"

Françoise backed up slowly.

"Natalie…I may have been your friend back then… But I will **_NEVER _**trust you again.."

This infuriated Natalie.

"_HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN THAT MANNER!!!! FOR THAT, YOU SHALL PERISH!!! AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME!!!!"_

With that, Natalie lunged at Françoise. Françoise dodged and pulled out her gun and pressed it against Natalie's head.

"Don't. Move." Françoise muttered darkly, "Or else."

"Or else what?" mocked Natalie.

"Or else I'll kill you. Don't think I'm not afraid to use this gun. Because I am not."

"Would you really kill me Françoise?"

"Yes. I will if it comes to that."

"I doubt that."

As Françoise was holding up Natalie, Joe used his powers and broke the machine. The vibrations stopped. Françoise looked at all of them and then looked back at Natalie. All of a sudden, Françoise started glowing a light pink.

"You are the chosen one…You will come back with us to the present.." chanted Françoise emotionlessly.

And all of a sudden, a blast was heard in the distance.

I have to say that was not one of my best chapters.. Though, I do hope that you guys review!!

I do accept Flames, and criticism. Have a good day!!

SoraKoi A.K.A. Saku


End file.
